


The Tie That Binds Us

by Draycarla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: The crew of the Atlas are finally catching up on planets to visit. Giuli is their current port of call, and the crew have been invited to attend a very important festival held on their solstice. Considered the end of the year when the past is let go, and old and new bonds are reforged for another year, Ulaz and Shiro have their own relationship to consider after months of external stress.Alcohol can help, and alien alcohol can help better, maybe, depending on what species you are.
Relationships: Shiro/Ulaz (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Tie That Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> So this fic is a gift for DefendersofMCUniverse/GeekMom13 from the Shiro Rarepair Discord! Happy VERY BELATED christmas, and I hope you had a lovely new year!  
> So out of the prompts: I've picked alien alcohol, alien holidays, (thank you for allowing) dubious consent, and the wintery-christmassy-esque vibe I've taken from the old Pagan Yuletide that usually happens around the solsitice. If I'd had my way, I'd of loved to have had this published then! I've peppered in a few obvious and maybe not so obvious references to Yule, so lemme know if anyone spots them!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, it'd been a difficult fic to write. Fluff without pain is a *tad* difficult for me to do, and this is one of my fav soft ships!

Snow fell around them to the steady sound of drums, flutes, and if Ulaz was certain, something akin to a tambourine. The bonfire between the stone pillars roared as the Giulian's danced around in their thick cloaks and woven circlets of leaves and colourful beads and bells. Some were bound at the wrist by green and silver fabric, while others would come to join the merriment after a butt of their horns and what he could only assume was something akin to a courting dance. He glanced up the table to where Shiro and the leader of Giuli sat, along with Hunk and members of her council. His lover's head had been adorned with an elaborate headdress of similar materials, but with gnarled twigs woven in like a crown of antlers. He was in the local thick cloak of silver, embossed with elaborate green patterns. Ulaz caught Shiro's eyes, lips twitching into a smile of his own as Shiro offered him a patented soft one back, before resuming conversation. His lips fell as he glanced back to his tankard; it would likely be another night where they would go back and sleep.

“Need to bone.”

Ulaz whipped his head to the side to find Veronica drunkenly settling on Curtis's lap, much to his confusion and stammered comments.

“How much have you been drinking?”

“Enough.” With a hic and a giggle, she took his hands in hers. “I love you, Ulalaz, and Sheeero, but ya gotta _bone_. Curtass, back me up.”

“D-Don't bring me into this! You're smashed-”

“Noooo,” Veronica leaned back with another giggle, “he's jus' workin' and workin' again.” She blinked slowly at Ulaz, face growing serious. “You guys okay? Have you argued? Talk t' me, Ulap.”

“We are fine, I promise.” He squeezed her hands tightly, wishing he could pinch the bridge of his nose at the sheer awkwardness of this entire exchange. “We have both just been very, very busy.”

“Bone though, always make time. Axca an' me, we don't getta see each other lots, so we-”

“Right! Someone needs bed, now!” Curtis interjected, lacing his arms underneath hers. He offered Ulaz an apologetic look as he hoisted her up. “I love you, Veronica, but I don't think Ulaz needs to hear the nature of your sex life.”

“Sex with Galra women is fuckin' great, man. Gotta get a Galran boyfriend-”

“You can tell me all about it on the way back to the cottage-y thing!” Curtis's face was crimson as he pushed himself up from the table, and with a quick call to Iverson, the pair eased Veronica along, dead weight as she looked at this point.

Ulaz sighed as their backs retreated, and lifted the tankard of warm sweet alcohol to his lips. Work was the contributing factor to their lack of anything lately, that much was true. After an outbreak of some alien virus on board the Atlas that left the humans covered in rather ugly rashes and sores, he'd been caught up dealing with that. Until _that_ had been cured and processed, it had meant the entire ship had to suspend operations. Now, Shiro was catching up on the work _he'd_ been unable to do, so was stuck in meetings and preparing for each planet they had to visit, like this one, with all the stubbornness to yield which had attracted Ulaz to him in the first place. Anything intimate had to be placed on hold, and now it was reaching it's third month. They still held each other at night and shared kisses, but sexual intimacy had been lacking for a little longer than normal. He shook his head. Such cycles happened, even if there were nights where Ulaz wished to roll Shiro on to his back and work him up much like their early trysts. He drained the tankard, glancing again at the Giulian's that continued their dances. The alcohol sat heavy and warm in his stomach; and he wondered, offering a polite smile to the waiter as they topped it up, whether the energy from the night might ignite the pair.

-

It felt _wrong_ to be sat so far away from Ulaz. On the Atlas, they would always be sat together during meals with new allies, but here on Giuli, he didn't want to upset how they did things, and it was _very_ short notice. They'd stole glances throughout the night, but Ulaz seemed more focused on watching the Giulian's courting dances. It didn't surprise him in the slightest; Ulaz always had a thing about learning about others, how he'd do his best to create an understanding and respect those he was a guest of – uninvited or not. On the flip-side, he wanted to be near, to feel clawed fingers sneakily brush against his inner thigh and having to play it cool. It'd been a while, he needed to be in work-mode, not pining after his boyfriend mode.

“You glance often at the Galra there.”

Shiro leaned back to Yulia, her goat-like pupils _slightly_ creepy, but otherwise sparkling from the glow of the fire.

“He's someone important to me,” Shiro smiled down into the tankard, rubbing at his tired eyes, “and someone who has made so many sacrifices to help us get to where we are today.”

“The wounds are still sore,” Yulia topped his drink up with a wistful glance, “yet as is our tradition, let the old memories and hurt die with the end of the annual. We will all start afresh with renewed vigour and love forged in the bonds, and our treaty. We may not know him, but the old arena Champion trusting a Galra speaks enough to me.” Her lips tugged upwards as she pulled away, and even with the reminder, Shiro couldn't help but smile back.

“You look like you yearn for him. Are you bound?”

“Ah,” Shiro brought the tankard to his lips, hoping the heat in his cheeks came from the alcohol as opposed to what Yulia implied, “we're...courting, but nothing further than that.”

With a bleat of laughter, Yulia clapped her hand upon Shiro's shoulder.

“Well if you wish for it I will show you the dance!” The bells on her horns jingled as she leaned in. “Then as is tradition, seal it by consummation.”

Shiro choked on his drink, blinking dumbly at her toothy smile when he'd finally settled.

“I don't...I mean, uh-”

“I _jest_. We are quite...to the point on this planet. I hope I have caused no offence.”

“N-No, just shocked.” Shiro scratched the back of his head, quickly catching Ulaz slowly blinking down at him as he lifted the tankard to his lips.

There was another warm bleat of laughter besides him as Yulia got more comfortable.

“I must confess, my bond-mate and I will be renewing ours again later. I have been,” she rotated her hand, “ _busy_ since the Galra left.”

“I can understand that,” Shiro toyed with the catch on the cloak as he shifted, feeling _uncomfortably_ warm, “since I became Admiral of the Galaxy Garrison, my life became a hell of a lot more stressful. I think it was easier when I used to lead Voltron.” He chuckled at the eyebrow she raised at him, before the pair broke into understanding laughter. “I've neglected our relationship.” He added, lowering his voice as he spoke. Building rapport with new allies was something he needed to do, and sometimes using personal circumstances lent themselves well to situations like this, but _speaking_ those words out loud as opposed to _thinking them_ was another matter entirely. He stared into the honey-coloured alcohol, the colour a few shades darker then Ulaz's eyes.

-

After the feast was over, Yulia led a procession upon the back of a giant boar, the withers coming up to Shiro's shoulders. He was grateful that Ulaz had come to meet him as they joined the procession. He linked his arm between Ulaz's for comfort as their boots crunched through the snow. Under the torchlight and merriment that seemed to only intensify as they passed through a line of stone pillars, Shiro finally caught the subtle purple blush on Ulaz's face. With a small hum, he pressed his head against Ulaz's arm, squeezing tightly with his flesh hand.

“Enjoyed the dances?”

“Y-Yes. What are they?”

“Some are courting, some are like...I think it's easier to say it's like renewing your vows.” He felt his own smile broaden, “I think I prefer the Galran one, personally.”

Ulaz opened and closed his mouth before dipping his head with a small chuckle.

“There are some...similarities.”

“Just less being pinned to the floor.” Shiro squeezed his hand again. “I remember you were shocked.”

“Just a little, but then I should not be surprised,” his golden eyes offered Shiro a soft look, “you are, after all, the strongest man I know. I am lucky; incredibly so.”

“No, Ulaz. _I'm_ lucky.” Shiro tugged him off to the side, taking his other hand in his prosthetic. “You helped me escape, you stayed with us when we found you, you've almost died several times over, you even took care of the clone and then me as we went back to Earth, and now,” he pulled him in closer, wrapping his arms around Ulaz's waist, “you left the Blade of Marmora. You gave so much and I...I.” Shiro trailed off, “I don't think I'll ever be able to give as much as you, especially lately.”

“Shiro,” Ulaz's voice sounded almost wounded, “you do not owe me anything. You were hurt, your life played with,” fingers smoothed the hair from his face, “yet here you stand, alive and empathic as usual. Your kindness and smile light the heavens, and you do honest work now the war is over.” Ulaz pressed his lips against Shiro's forehead, and that was when he could smell the intoxicating scent of the sweet alcohol.

“Ulaz, are you tipsy? You're blushing.”

“No, and am I? I feel warm...feel like I would like to do more things then talk.”

“You stink of that alcohol, and I have noticed you've had a _few_ top-ups.” Shiro caught Ulaz's face in his hands, carefully scrutinising his features.

“May have had a few...tankards.” He felt Ulaz's hands slide around his waist, one inching down towards his rear. It felt good, and if he didn't have the dance to do with Yulia soon, he would be down for dragging Ulaz off somewhere and letting those hands wander some more...perhaps let his own follow suit. The uncomfortably warm feeling had only increased, but that was usual when he was drinking, much like the urge to feel those hands twist his hair. With a sly grin, he pressed his lips against Ulaz's before pulling away when Ulaz tried to deepen it. “C'mon, we can't stand here smooching all night.” With that, he tugged Ulaz by the hand back into the procession.

-

Since they'd kissed, it still felt like the electric current of sensations was firing off through his body; but somehow _worse_ , because Ulaz felt _hot_. Not hot because of the layers he wore or to the point he was sweating. At this point, the only correlation he could find was when he and Shiro were in the throes of passion. He curled his claws into the pockets of his coat, wondering for a split second whether or not the Giulian's put aphrodisiacs in their alcohol. If there was another Galran on the crew, then that'd help him work out what was wrong. He had never been a 'horny' drunk, but compared to the Earthlings and other aliens, the effects seemed considerably different. Veronica and Shiro weren't any different than normal, so perhaps it was just him. Maybe, as he dug his clawed thumb against the skin of his hand, it was just because things had been lacking so much more then he initially considered. Ulaz accepted another top-up, removing his coat as the crowd started to form a wide circle around the unlit bonfire.

The chatter stopped abruptly as between Shiro and Yulia, the two carried a torch in each hand. He noted the red and gold fabric that draped between their connected forearms as it grew taut, the design becoming clearer as they lit the bonfire at the same time. He vaguely recalled a speech that Yulia had made earlier. Binding, bonding...a dance of some variety. His thoughts were slipping as he simply watched Shiro move, how he extended out his human hand with the palm flat and raised. He noted there was a guard. With baited breath as the music subsided into a steady yet ominous-sounding drum beat, he blinked in disbelief as his usually poor-dancer of a lover moved with fluidity. He looked stunning. Their wrists clashed until they eventually remained together, even as Yulia and Shiro moved quickly. Not a single missed beat. He felt his chest tense when their bodies looked _too_ intimately close, knowing this jealousy was ridiculous. He drained the tankard, running a hand through his mohawk with a light sniff. This strange hot feeling and the intrusive thoughts felt unbecoming, not like him at all, much like the growing heat between his thighs. He draped his coat over his lap, rubbing his thumb against the side of his finger. How he was feeling aroused, he didn't know or understand. Ulaz was grateful when the top-up came.

-

“Did you practice with Yulia?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, pawing Ulaz's face to take a better look. The blush was darker now.

“She shown me. Dunno how I did it. Magic drink, I dunno.”

“Magic?” Ulaz stared at those lips. He pulled Shiro into his lap, nuzzling against his cheek. “Mind is busy,” he motioned with his hand, “got too thoughts. Too hot.”

He did feel excessively hot, but uncharacteristically, Ulaz had wormed clawed hands under the cloak. He wasn't touching skin, but the way he kneaded was suggestive. Shiro sighed, pulling back.

“You're drunk. Goin' back.”

“No, I'm fine. We have to stay,” Ulaz's fingers found a nipple through the layers, “your work. I'll- will be fine.”

“No,” Shiro, with some effort, pulled his hands away, “you're importantest right now. Did what I had to.” He pushed himself up on unsteady legs and pointed to Yulia, sat with her mate. “Will tell her. You need to sleep this off.” Ulaz nodded sadly at him, slumping back against the table. In all the years they'd known each other, Shiro'd never seen him like this. So much as yes, the grabbing was _nice_ , the behaviour was so drastically different then normal. Shiro was the horny drunk, not him. Maybe it was the food or whatever was burning, maybe it was the alcohol. He lumbered unsteadily towards Yulia, trying to recall the alcohol percentage.

-

The building looked like it'd come out of some fantasy novel; built of wood and stone with the intricate banners fluttering from the porch roof. With a grunt, Shiro steadied himself against Ulaz as they broached the threshold. It was cosy. No sofas but piles of large cushions sat around a hearth, then behind that, a fireplace that slowly ate through the kindling.

“Stay. You need water.” Shiro kissed Ulaz's cheek as he eased him down. Clawed hands took him by the hips, bringing Shiro easily into his lap. With a long purr, Ulaz caught Shiro's bottom lip between his teeth, teasing the skin with his tongue. Under the soft light of the fire, Shiro could finally see how dark the blush was across Ulaz's face. He felt the hands move from his hips around and up his back; claws roaming the fabric but not tearing it. He couldn't help lean in. Couldn't help the pleasured gasps that escaped his lips when Ulaz expertly massaged that weird spot under his right shoulder blade. It felt good. From what he could feel, Ulaz was enjoying himself too.

“Ulaz,” Shiro pulled back, catching his face with both hands, “it's good but you're-”

“Please,” Ulaz drew him back, swiping his tongue over Shiro's bottom lip, “I have missed you, this.” He let out a small hiss, eyes narrowed as he fumbled at the clasps of his coat. “Sorry, burning up.”

Shiro helped Ulaz free, then from the rest of his layers. The more Shiro helped him pull off, and the more their eyes lingered on each other, the more his desires started to reignite. When Ulaz found the clasps for his clothes, Shiro had become too distracted to pay attention until the headdress was removed.

“Lemme take care of you. You've been patient an' waited...but somethin's wrong and I can't deny you. S'all about bonding here,” Shiro raised his prosthetic, the red and gold fabric wrapped around it, “and we need that.” With no struggle at all, Shiro pushed Ulaz back into the collection of cushions.

“Cannot dance.” Ulaz mumbled as Shiro leaned over him, ghosting his lips just above Ulaz's.

“S'okay, better idea.” As quickly as he could, Shiro untied the fabric. He shed his and Ulaz's trousers, tossing them somewhere to the side. Shiro looped and knotted the material round Ulaz's wrist, and with a slight struggle, tied it back to his prosthetic, using his teeth to pull it taut.

The cool press of Shiro's naked body felt good to ease the burning under his skin, much like the way he slowly teased the slick from Ulaz's slit along the length of his half-exposed shaft. He met every stroke with a small buck of the hips, gasping at the friction. He pawed at Shiro with his free hand while the other gripped tightly to the prosthetic. Shiro peeked up from his collarbone, planting kisses up his neck. He came in for one, Ulaz allowing him access instantly. He moaned against the probing tongue and took to kneading Shiro's pec to do _something_. It broke, and the two watched each other for a tick.

“Way more sensitive then usual.”

“P-Please.” Ulaz keened, rolling his hips into the hand that squeezed him tight. It didn't take them long to build up an erratic rhythm, Shiro's hands offering firmer and quicker strokes between all the bites and kisses against his skin.

“S'more slick then usual.” Shiro let go mid-thrust, much to Ulaz's displeasure. With a glossy glint to those pretty grey eyes, Ulaz couldn't stifle the moan of anticipation as Shiro peppered kisses down his chest and stomach, flesh hand gripped tight against his waist. When the heat of his mouth enveloped Ulaz's shaft, he thrust upwards, desperate to release the built up pressure. It'd been too long, and every ounce of his self-restraint was gone; lost to a blur of sensitivities. Shiro hummed around it; flicking between lapping, lewdly sucking, and taking as much in as he could. Ulaz pushed his claws into the mess of white hair, keeping Shiro in place. He wanted to come badly, wanted to feel Shiro swallow what he had to offer down, and hear that pleasured little groan he always made. Ulaz arched his back at the thought. He held his hips in place, giving a pointed thrust upwards. His body shivered when he felt the saliva run between his thighs.

“Real desperate.” Shiro croaked as he pulled off, tracing his free hand over the toned muscle before smoothing the slick between Ulaz's thighs. He nipped at the short fur, earning another gasp from his writhing lover. Tracing slick-soaked lines and swirls against Ulaz's entrance, he carefully pushed his finger inside. Shiro leaned down to lick stripes along the underside of Ulaz's shaft. Every groan, pant, and moan was like music to his ears, and Shiro stroked small circles against Ulaz's thumb, squeezing their entwined hands a little tighter to ground his lover.

“Been ages since I done this to you.”

“Mmm.” The grip on his hair grew tighter as Ulaz pushed himself against Shiro's finger. “M-More, _please_.”

Shiro obliged, slipping another and eventually a third inside. He let Ulaz move against his fingers while Shiro planted small bites and kisses over his abdomen and hips, allowing Ulaz to move him on and off his shaft as he deemed necessary. He'd missed this; missed it a lot.

He hissed when Shiro withdrew his fingers and detached Ulaz's hand.

“C-Close!” He moaned out, drawing his free hand to his mouth.

“Can tell,” a kiss against his stomach, “but not yet. Need more attention.” The flesh fingers pushed his inner thigh to the side as he slipped between his legs. Ulaz finally managed to raise his head, gripping Shiro's prosthetic tighter as he watched his leg lifted and placed over his lovers shoulder. Shiro was being so gentle, the orange hue of the firelight dancing in his eyes, as he gazed at Ulaz like he was the only thing that mattered in the universe.

“ _Hurry_.”

With that patented soft smile, Ulaz felt the hot press. He bit down on his finger, eyes widening before closing shut in satisfaction. The heat that flowed through him intensified when Shiro thrust; slow and deep.

“Fuck.” His head dipped forward, loosening a husky chuckle. “Slick. There's loads, Ulaz.”

In response, Ulaz pushed against Shiro's cock. He chuckled at the snort.

“Slow or fast?”

Ulaz shrugged as he pulled away, then back down against the length. This hypersensitivity and lack of orgasm was driving him wild. It seemed to have finally wound Shiro up, too. There was a sharp thrust forward; pointed and meeting his own. Shiro leaned down, moving their bound hands a little closer to Ulaz's body. His face was a brilliant red, mouth agape with the smallest frowns of concentration creasing his brow. Ulaz shivered as Shiro slipped further in, his leg firmly gripped tight.

“I won't take you for-granted again. Won't let work get in the way.”

Ulaz blinked at how certain Shiro looked. He wasn't sure what to say, but it didn't matter when Shiro thrust again. Then again, and again. Not rough, but desperate and hungry. Something he'd not seen in a while. He tried to match pace but couldn't keep up, too distracted by how Shiro's cock set off every nerve ending, when it struck his sweet spot. The angle helped with access, _gods_ , it helped more then he was expecting. Breathing erratic, he let his head roll to the side, panting down at his free hand. He jerked with a curse. Ulaz looked down to find Shiro's index finger teasing circles around the tip of the shaft. He swirled the precome against the skin.

“Beautiful,” Shiro swallowed, “gonna lose myself in you.”

True to his words, Shiro did. Their voices raised higher, the pace erratic as each jerk of his hand and thrust of his cock pushed Ulaz to his tipping point. He dug his claws through the cushions as he came, his other hand clasping the prosthetic like it was a lifeline. Shiro followed ticks later, voice hitching as he slowed, easing out the remainder of his orgasm.

He collapsed, spent, on top of Ulaz. They remained in silence, just listening to each other panting. Shiro traced his fingers up Ulaz's sensitive side, smiling against his chest at the shudder.

“You felt so good. Happy?”

Ulaz was quiet for a little longer then felt right. Shiro lifted his head to find him gazing down at him, lips tugged upwards. It was quick. Shiro found himself flipped into the fallen stack of cushions, caught in a voracious kiss. He tasted so sweet. Their bound hands settled above his head, while their free ones grabbed and caressed bare flesh.

“Let me,” Ulaz finally breathed, “show you how much I have missed you.”  
Shiro nodded slowly, and Ulaz caught his lips once more. His tongue probed while his hand dipped between Shiro's thighs. He felt the finger trace the excess slick from mere moments ago, heard the low heady purr in the back of Ulaz's throat as their kiss broke.

“So last night.”

“I...I really do not understand what happened. I did not hurt you?” Ulaz started to recheck his body. With a sigh, Shiro took him by the wrists, resting their foreheads together.

“Of course you didn't, stop worrying.” He squeezed Ulaz's hands a little tighter. “No, I want to say I'm sorry. I keep focusing on work, and I don't make time for you like I should. I lost a relationship before because of that, and I can't lose you to the same mistakes I was making a decade ago.”

“We have both been stressed.”

“I _know_ we've spoken before about this, and _I know_ sex isn't the basis to judge stuff, but I feel bad for always being tired. Last night was good – really good – and I want that back, but sometimes I'm not sure if I'm giving you enough. You've helped me and sacrificed so much, and I always feel at a loss for what I can do for you. I want to show you I love you more then anything else in universe but I don't know how. Being here's made me think and reassess everything,” he swallowed the lump in his throat, “and I want to do right by you.”

“Shiro,” Ulaz cupped his face in both hands, smoothing the skin between his fingers, “we both have important and exhausting jobs. Never feel like you owe me anything, _ever_. Even after what I have done, you still are able to see the good in me. I chose to stay close and leave the Blades because I wished to remain at your side, yes, but I had found something that made me wish to do right after all the wrongs I have committed.” He pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. “You owe me nothing, but if you feel you do, a glass of water and a back rub would not go amiss right now.”

Shiro opened and closed his mouth stupidly. The playful glint in Ulaz's eyes changed as he brought their lips back together.

It was softer and left them both a little breathy after.

“I'll get the water, you go warm the bed up.”

“Oh?” Ulaz watched him push himself up with a groan.

“Yeah. My back kills from sleeping here, but I want to a redo on last night. Without the alcohol, without...whatever happened with you. Maybe it's like that virus, maybe it affects Galra differently?”

“You could be right. I will have a sample taken.”

“They wouldn't do anything weird to you,” Shiro offered his prosthetic to Ulaz, “this time of the year for them is starting afresh, making and renewing bonds...I think a lot of fucking happens.” He paused. “Kinda like this.”

“Perhaps last night did more good then we realised?”

“Perhaps it did.” Shiro bent down, taking the discarded fabric. Ulaz took the other end, and for a long moment, they caught each others eyes. “I still prefer the Galra courting dance. Do you have any others?”

“The next one would be a full proposal.” Ulaz took the fabric, wrapping it carefully around Shiro's human wrist.

“Maybe you can show me that one some day?” Shiro took Ulaz's hand in his, pulling it to his lips. Ulaz stared at him for a few moments, features softening.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read ^^  
> And yes, the alcohol gave Ulaz the feeling he was under aphrodisiacs cause woo alien biology.
> 
> See you all again hopefully quite soon!


End file.
